In many instances, network devices may be employed in pairs (or more), with multiple connections established between the network devices. For example, in wide area network (WAN) virtualization, a pair of network devices may be connected via a plurality of different WAN paths or links. The data traveling between these network devices may be encrypted, which can prevent the network devices from determining some information about the data.